


Harry Potter sexy challenges

by Draynuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is several little stories that I would love see adopted, they are imagined for a rank mature or explicit but generally with enough detail to create a good plot with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter sexy challenges

**Author's Note:**

> First, I know that not all details that I described will not be used but I like to be complete.  
> Second if a story (or several) tempts you, please try to write with a good plot not just a smut filled fic.

**The Sex Guild**

Petunia never took Harry in her house; she has immediately decided to bring him to a orphelinat.

There, Harry meet a young boy of his age going by the name of (you can choose) Black and the two become fast best friend.

The two boys discover that they have powers that the other children don't have and they quickly become fascinated by all fantastic and mythological stories.

Their favorite stories were about guilds whose members resolve the problems of other, take missions or explore dangerous areas for payment and where the members of the guild were family for each other but too the stories of Antiquity were free sex, orgies and other things are common. They decide that one day, if they find other people with power, they will fond a guild to try changing to world, where everybody will be equal and where sex will be common between members.

When they are 10 years the duo became sexually active as their powers accelerate their maturation and they decide to explore this new facet with each other but too with older girls and boys from the orphelinat.

When at 11 years, they discover the magical world they decide this is the ideal world to found their guild and the ideal society to try to change.

At Gringots the two boys learnt that they are the heirs of two noble houses, Potter and Black, they own with several important vaults along with several proprieties, they decide to leave the orphelinat and moving in the Potter Manor of Godric Hollow who is a village where wizards, moldus and some magical creatures live in a relative harmony.

During the final month before Hogwarts they befriend two girls at Godric Hollow, Daphne Greengrass who is with her family in their vacancy home, and Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley (she is the same age as the others) who lives here with her brother William "Bill" Weasley, the first Weasley Slytherin since many generations (you can choose the why of this family situation).

Daphne was until recently the heir of the Greengrass family but one month ago a male heir is born and she finds herself without a clear futur.

The two girls are quickly converted to the ambition of the boys, particulary after a bit of physical convertition.

That is for the basic plot, it's up to you to imagine how mix this with the canon and beyond when the four Guild 's Masters spread the influence of their guild to the rest of the world.

For other details:

Harry is not a Horcruxe.

Each member of the quatuor has an affinity for a element that they learn to master.

Each has one or two magical familiars that have the possibility to change in an anthropomorphic form. Harry has Hedwig who is a Moon Owl (My vision of Moon Owl: born the same day as its master, it is eternal and regenerate, even from death, at each full moon; it dies with its master. The Moon Owls are extremely rare and are symbol of purity of soul. They have power over gravity, can generate an aura of light that heal and protect and are rumored to be capable of calm a werewolf), and a male shadow wolf. Each has regular sex with their familiar.

Their first two year they are discrete with the conversion of guild’s member and they do many research of how to found and manage a guild effectively as well as many sexual ritual. After the second year they use the Chamber of secret as first secret headquarter at Hogwarts. After they quit Hogwarts they hand over the leadership of this branch of their guild so that the conversion of students can continue after them.

Finally bit by bit over time other magical creatures like centaurs, elves (all sorts), nymphs, et cetera become too members of the guild.

To be certain, I demand that all relationships are bisexual.

**Harry Potter, Rise of the Lycans**

When Harry was eight, Vernon abandons him at night in the middle of a forest with the hope that Harry die. There the boy is attacked by a feral werewolf but before the creature could kill him another lycanthrope assault the first and take his live. After the death of the first werewolf, the second transforms in a human form and decides to take care of Harry who unfortunately was bitted.

Inside Harry the curse of the werewolf is confronted by the part of soul of Voldemort and the two maledictions fight each other, leaving the boy with a high fever for several days. Finally the two evil destroy each other and Harry recover and became the first Lycan in many generation.

Coincidentally his saver is the last Lycan of the last generation, the Lycan (you can choose his name) is almost one thousand year old (a Lycan is practically immortal until he chose to past away or is killed) and has lost all his clan. He decides to adopt Harry and to teach him everything about his condition and the laws (honors) that go with it, including one that prohibits transmitting the condition without approbation or special case.

They live in a small village (where harry finish his primary school) until the lad get his letter when he can inherit his fortune (a trust vault, a family vault and a manor with very large ground {I know it is cliché, sue me}).

When Harry comes to Hogwarts he has three goals; one is to build his pack without that his secret is revealed. The second is to research a maximum about his legacies (past, family and Lycanthropie) and finally he want to be one of the best so his parent and the old man can be proud of him.

Other detail:

The transformation in Lycan matures Harry more quickly than the average and he becomes sexually active at an early age with the need of several mates.

The mate must be Ginny, Daphnée, Susan, Katie and Gabrielle (maybe one or two other too but not more) and each must become a Lycan by choice or necessity for example Harry must transform Ginny at the end at the chamber incident to get totally rid of the diary’s Horcruxe.

Other can choose to become part of the pack, like Neville who will have Hannah and Luna as mate or Lupin who will be purified and have Tonks as mate.

The old man Lycan choose to past away a bit after Harry’s sixteenth birthday when Harry can legally became an adult.

The story must be a mix of plot and smut, I like to see some sex scene when one or the two (or more) characters are in Lycan form.

**Harry Potter in Corruption of Champions**

During the fifth year, a large magical accident send the AD, Daphnée Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Blaize Zanbini, Tracy Davis and Nymphadora Tonks to the four corners of the world of Corruption of Champion.

Upon awakening Harry goes in search of everyone along with Ginny and Daphne that had landed in the same place as him, but the environment corrupts gradually the mental of Harry and the girls (cf the game).

When all his countrymen are gathered and converted into loyal vassal and sexual slave (Harry is the Alpha male, Ginny and Daphnée are the Alpha females), Harry began to conquer the world of Corruption of Champions and makes it his kingdom. After the conquest of the world you can write if you want the conquest of the world of Harry Potter with the spread of corrupion.

Notice from the corruption of the world all the characters become bisexual.

First for those who don't know Corruption of Champions here is a link for a site that is explicatif and walktrough of the game " http://corruptionofc...ces.com/Welcome ".

Second for those who aren’t comfortable to use the world of CoC here is another version of the Challenge:

In Harry Fourth Year, for the second challenge of the Goblet of fire, some morons of the Ministry decide to use a artefact of the department of Mystery that is supposed create a pocket dimension relatively save but unknown.

The Champions are supposed save four hostage (for Harry one per house).

First, all seem to take place as intended but suddenly the pocket dimension grows quickly and encloses Hogwarts and all its ground capturing several students in its area.

After the ministry and the professor try to save the students prisoners of the dimension and to limit its development that grows slowly but gradually.

In the dimension, the atmosphere is very lustful and affect all the visitors/prisoners, driving them all more and more hornier furthermore the more the dimension expands, the more new things,new foods and new creatures appear to transform and corrupt the news inhabitants of its regions.

First, Harry tries to find and protects his fellows but bit per bit he succumbs to the corruption and begins to dominate his comrades and conquers the dimension. When his corruption is final Harry decides to expend a maximum the area of the dimension in order to conquer the world and to have a maximum of sexual mates and slaves.

The first mates of Harry must be Daphnée Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Gabrielle Delacour (age 12 to 14 in the Challenge) who Harry saved before Fleur.

In the End Harry must have a Harem of the three sex (Female, male and Futa).

Other prisoner of the dimension can became "Lord" of a fraction of the dimension; Harry can form an alliance with some or conquers other to submission.

Finally, the Corruption of Champions is just a guideline and example of the corruption and the means of corruption but you can ignore all the preset information and invent what the fuck you like to arrive to the same result.

**Harry Potter and the sexual exorcism**

The idea is not very original but I find it kinky and I would like very much to see it developed:

A bit before the first year of Harry, Dumbledore, in his quest to destroy the hypothetique horcruxes of Voldemort, find a story of someone who was a living horcruxe, like he believe harry to be, and has managed to destroy the parasite by having lot of sex with loved beings. These beings could be female or male of any species, both humans and animals, the moment that the feeling of love was present. With the story, there was a ritual and a diet of potions that intensify and maximize the sexual potential of the subject and draw to him all the potential mates. The drawback are that all mate are bonded within the first sexual interaction of true love and that, to accommodate the nature of some mates, all parties will have forms of human, animal and anthropomorphic that are controllable with practice; also the ritual was permanent and the first sexual interaction must be in the original form.

Deciding that was a better future that death by the hand of Voldemort, Dumbledore choose to apply the ritual immediately, taking advantage to hand over his letter to Harry. On place, seeing the condition of living of Harry and considering that he now will not have to die, the Director decides, after having punished the Dursley, that Harry will be a ward of the castle and will live on place until his graduation, also the diet of potion will be much easier to administrate with him always present.

In Third Year, Dumbledore doesn’t succeed to innocent Sirius but manage to hide him on the ground thus giving Harry a parental figure and a link of his parent.

For the pack, the animals ‘forms and other adjustments:

Harry, alpha wolf, and centaur (later)

mates:

Hedwig, a more magical owl than post owl please

Ginny Weasley, kitsune (demon fox with several tails, here seven for instance)

Hermionne Granger,Cat

Katie Bell, hawk

Collin Creevey, mouse

Susan Bones, eagle

Padma Patil, tiger

Sue Li, neko (demon cat with two tails)

Luna Lovegood (meeting in third year),owl

Terry boot, a dog

Daphne Greengrass, arctic wolf

Tracey David, lynx

Baize Zanbini, Snake

Theodore Nott, fox

The Dragon of Hagrid (Harry is the first human she see thus future daddy fantasy, also Harry warn Professor Dumbledore but When the Dragon handler arrive to take the dragon, the latter fight tooth and nails to rest by Harry)

A young unicorn (Harry save her from Quirrelmort)

Two young centaur, a brother and a sister (not Firenze but he is comprehensive, the rest herd is less thus creating some problems) (Harry will become part centaur to satisfy the unicorn and the two centaurs in the future)

A baby basilic who will become lamia (Harry explore the chamber of secret during the summer after his second year, also another daddy fantasy)

Dobby and Winky (the two become real elf after being bonded)

So the story must contain sex scene with hetero, yaoï, yuri, threesome and moresome, beast, trans...

There it is, it's the base, I would like to read how the story of Harry Potter change with a Harry having a much much more active sex live, A Dumbledore no more persuaded that the boy must die and thus much more active in the forming of his apprentice, the interaction with his mates and a Harry gradually more confident.


End file.
